This invention relates to a method for fabricating pallets. Conventional box frames, concrete casting flasks or pallets that are made by joining connection beams and a number of lateral plates together have been made of wood or metal. In order to join the various parts, nails or metal pieces are conventionally used for wood pallets and welding or riveting is conventionally used for metal pallets. This work is substantially performed manually for each pallet. This manual method has required much work, much man-power, and much time, and has resulted in a lack of mass productivity and high costs.
Furthermore, in the case of joints held together by nails, the holding force is local and discontinuous. This weakpoint brings about a problem of instability of the quality. For example, the frame may collapse as a result of an impact force. On the other hand, when a pallet is made in one piece by synthetic resin injection molding, expensive equipment must be furnished, and it is difficult to embed reinforcements therein when required. As a result, it becomes impossible to achieve the required rigidity at low cost.